Clumsiest human award goes to Bella
by Couragebold
Summary: Bella goes for a walk in the forest while being babysat by Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Of course she gets into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Edward, please, this is unnecessary."

He smiles cheekily heading for my front door.

"I want you safe my Bella. And besides, I can't trust you to not trip over your own feet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Be safe." He leaned in to kiss my forehead as I smiled contently.

"Hurry back."

I closed the front door and sighed. I missed him so much when he went away hunting.

Plus I was not looking forward to Edward's babysitting arrangement. He had Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle looking after me while I stayed with them for the next 3 days.

I sighed in exasperation.

Emmett would just tease me and Jasper doesn't say a whole lot. Plus they have better things to do then babysit the human.

Why did I always have to be such an inconvenience to my new family. Always needing protection or in trouble.

My phone ringing brought me back to the present. I answered on the first ring.

A cheeky, booming voice answered.

"Bella! Hey! Are you coming over now? We can't wait to spend some time with or little sis!" Emmett shouted excitedly.

A smile spread across my face as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Emmett. Yes I'll be heading around soon."

"Great!" He boomed.

I hung up the phone.

Heading outside with my duffel bag, I gasped at the cold weather as I threw it in the back seat of my truck.

The wind was bitter cold but refreshing and it slightly relieved my tension. I really hated when he left. It pressed on my insecurities like a hot knife.

I looked over at the green forest with the trees swaying peacefully in the wind.

Deciding to prepare myself for the weekend ahead, I shut the car door and headed to the trees.

Perhaps a walk would clear my head and relieve any nerves I had of Edward leaving.

Just a quick ten minutes wouldn't hurt and then I'd be at the Cullen's ready to deal with Emmett's energy.

I cursed myself for leaving my coat in my truck as the wind rattled through me, the temperature dropping under the moss covered trees.

Still it was beautiful in the forest.

I frowned in annoyance thinking of Edward forcing his family to babysit me.

I know a big part was so that I'd avoid running off to see Jacob. However thats the last thing I'd want to do after he kissed me.

It saddened me to think that Jacob had once been my best friend and had now turned into such a jealous and difficult person.

I sighed, correcting my balance as I stumbled over a tree root. I looked down over to the rock edge to see the the raging river below. The colours of blue and grey water were beautiful as it splashed up the sides. I ensured a vast distance from the edge to admire it, given my balance track record.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

A concerned voice answered.

"Bella? Where are you? Alice was concerned about you." Jasper sounded edgy.

"Oh sorry jasper. I've just gone for a quick walk but I'm heading back now to come over."

Jasper deliberated.

"Bella youre not walking in the forest are you?"

I frowned.

"Well, er, yeah but-"

"Bella the weather is turning quickly and you are not the best at avoiding trouble! We will be there in 2 minutes." His voice sounded tense.

"No Jasper that's not neces-".

He hung up.

I sighed in frustration, heading back. Did they seriously doubt me that much.

I stumbled over a rock. Had I walked this far already?

I followed the raging river back, listening to the roar of the water flow.

Suddenly, the slippery ground began to move underneath my feet.

The limestone rock I was standing on was collapsing under my weight.

I screamed and lunged forward attempting to distance myself from the river bank but I was too slow.

I felt myself falling through the freezing air.

I cried out as my body hit the force of the raging water, plunging me deep into darkness. Freezing water poured down my throat as I struggled to orient as to which way was up. I was drowning in the spinning water.

I gasped for air, reaching the surface before the river dipped and I was thrust back under the freezing darkness. I was going to drown. I couldn't believe this.

My lungs burned for air as I was thrown against the rocks.

Suddenly, stone cold hands grabbed my arms and I was pulled from the water, spluttering and attempting to receive oxygen.

My blurred vision made out a figure as I was pulled into a bridal carry.

Emmett's terrifies expression looked down at me as I thought I heard my name.

I felt another pair of stone cold arms lay me down on the cool forest floor.

"Bella! Can you hear me!" Jasper shouted as he crouched over me with Emmett cradling my head. My vision finally refocused.

I was forced on my side, spewing the freezing water from my lungs in a spluttering mess.

"Arg". My voice rasped between belly fills of breath.

"Thank god! You're alright bells we've got you!" Emmett stroked my back as jasper slowly lifted my posture up.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Emmett scolded as he gently lifted me up to carry me, Jasper wrapping his dry coat around me in one swift movement.

My teeth rattled violently as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of Carlisle voice.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

My eyelids fluttered open.

Carlisle's anxious face was above me, Emmett and Jasper standing over me, their expressions tense.

"Hi." My voice was dry and raspy.

Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Bella what were you thinking? You could have been killed. Are you in any pain?"He lightly scolded me, helping me to sit up on the couch. I blushed looking down, realising my wet clothes had been replaced with warm ones.

I looked into his warm eyes.

"I'm okay. Thanks to you guys." I smiled at Jasper and Emmett.

"We really can't let you out of our sight can we Bella." Emmett smiled with no humour.

I sighed. My chest felt heavy .

Carlisle handed me some pain killers and checked me over for injuries. Besides bruising, I was fine. Alice's timing must have been perfect to know I was in some sort of trouble. My heart jumped thinking of Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper, please don't tell Edward what happened! Please! It can be our little secret please!"

I jumped up and staggered slightly, Carlisle grabbing my arm gentle.

"Careful Bella, sit down so you don't hurt yourself."

Emmett and Jasper stood upright.

Jasper answered.

"Bella, you could have been seriously hurt. We won't be able to hide it from him. And besides, we won't be letting you out of sight from now on."

Emmett chimed in.

"Yeah bells. You really scared us today. " Emmett rubbed my arm in comfort.

I breathed in defeat sitting down on the couch.

The trauma of the day draining all my energy.

"Bella, get some rest. I'll stay with you all night to look after you. Rest now." Carlisle smiled warmly as he lifted a blanket over me.

As soon as it settled on my body, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the warm sunlight shining through the curtains. My nose was cold which meant the weather was going to be particularly miserable today.

But at least Edward was back.

I quickly scrambled out of bed and into my pair of jeans and black long shirt to fight the cold, slipping on some socks and running a brush through my hair.

I began walking down the stairs when suddenly I could hear a group of tense voices. One of them was Edward's. I took a breath, preparing myself for his lecture about me being more careful as I rounded the corner.

All voices stopped talking and seven pairs of eyes fell on my face as a blushed.

Edward suddenly crushed me in a hug.

"I was so worried." He stroked my face, staring into my eyes.

I smiled and leaned into him.

"Don't worry I won't be walking off into the woods anytime soon from now on". I forced a chuckle.

Peering behind Edward's shoulder, the room looked extremely tense. Carlisle stood frozen, the girls listening intently by his side while Jasper stared and Emmett stood tall and on guard, his arms at his side almost like he was ready for something incoming.

Edward kisses my forehead as we walked to the group. All eyes were avoiding me.

"Morning, Bella". Carlisle forced a smile, the others still intently muttering unintelligibly.

I looked up at Edward.

"What's going on?" Carlisle looked down, avoiding my gaze.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with my love." He pulled me closer to his side.

"What-." I interjected as suddenly everyone broke off from the group. Edward slowly walked to converse with Carlisle as the girls left upstairs with Jasper behind Alice.

Emmett walked outside down the stairs.

I knew Edward would be no help as he thought I was nothing but fragile. I knew it must be serious because of everyone's unwillingness to tell me. My heart pounded faster in frustration and fear.

There was one person who wouldn't be scared to tell me the truth.

I opened the glass front door, running down the steps. Edward didn't stop his conversation with Carlisle as I left the room, his eyes serious.

"Emmett!" I jogged slightly as he was walking on the grasses area around the side of the house.

"Oh, hey Bella." He said nonchalantly and continued walking, his gaze avoiding mine.

I jumped in front of him, standing tall.

"Emmett Cullen, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on." I glared at him.

His smile creeped onto his face.

"Bella are you trying to intimidate me?" He chuckled.

"Please. I can handle whatever it is." I looked earnestly into his eyes.

His lips pursed and he avoided my gaze.

"It's nothing, Bella." He walked around me.

Frustration built up in me.

"Seriously Em-". Suddenly he stopped on his tracks, subconsciously positioning himself in front of me protectively. The other cullens quickly walked outside as Emmett walked towards them. I could see Edward's livid expression. My heart pounded in fear and confusion. I peered over his tall frame as he stood in the way.

Pushing around him I saw him.

Jacob.

What the heck could he want besides pissing off a bunch of protective vampires?

I jogged over to him as Edward's arm shot out, stopping me in my tracks. He pushed me behind his body, the other Cullen's gathered close around. Jacob stood shirtless, his expression serious and irritated.

Edward took a step forward.

"I suggest you leave right now." His eyes glowered at Jacob and he looked terrifying.

Jacob smirked.

"You don't scare me blood sucker. Besides, I'm here to make sure she's alright."

My brow furrowed.

"Hey, yes of course I was lucky Emmett and Jasper were there. Why are you here?"

Jacob looked confused.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked him, puzzled. What on earth was going on.

Emmett stood in front of me again subconsciously.

Jacob smirked as Edward pushed a cold hand into his chest, keeping him back from me. Jacob jumped in response.

"It's her life. She has a right to know." Jacob spat. Edward glowered as the other cullens edged forward.

"I'm warning you." Edward looked terrifying.

How dare they keep something from me.

I pushed in front of Emmett and then Edward.

"Someone tell me right now what the hell is going on!" Edward sighed in anger.

Jacob smirked.

"Well, Bella, the red head is after you. "

My heart rate soared. Pounding in my chest. My hearing buzzed.

"Vic-Victoria?" My voice shook.

Edward pushed Jacob roughly in the chest.

"Leave!" He shouted.

Jacob ignored him, still staring at me.

"But don't worry Bella we've got it covered on our end. Just depends on your blood suckers. I'd think seriously about who you choose to protect you."

Emmett growled behind me, as Edward stepped forward to attack. Carlisle roughly grabbed his hand. Jacob smirked and then turned and jogged off into the distance.

My heart continued to soar as my breathing rasped and the air felt heavy. Edward grabbed my face gentle between him.

"Bella, shh, you're safe. We won't let you out of our sight and I won't let her near you." He embraced me as the others looked concerned.

Suddenly we were inside and I was placed on the warm couch. Esme slipped a warm cup of tea into my hands as she stroked my back. My breathing slowed.

After some more reassurance, I stopped listening to the conversation. Carlisle and the others discussed geographical tactics to kill Victoria as my breathing and heart pounded fast. I couldn't believe I had put my family in danger again. And that she was back.

I have the worst luck in the world.

Edward got up to join the conversation as Jasper sat next to me, gently placing a hand on my back. His eyes were kind.

"Bella, she's no danger to us so do not be worried." He said kindly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as calm washed through me. He rubbed my back as my breathing slowed.

"She will not harm you." He smiled authentically.

"Thank you, Jasper." I forced a smile back.

It wasn't only them I had to worry about but also the hot headed wolves. How could we get Victoria if they were unaware of our plan?

I interrupted everyone.

"I'll go to the reservation tomorrow to inform Sam of your plans so that we can all work together."

Edward began to argue when Carlisle interjected.

"She's right. Working as a team will help protect Bella better."

Edward glared at me. I knew his hatred of the wolves, but I had to fill them in.


	4. Chapter 4

The others had gone hunting and I was left with Emmett and Jasper.

We had agreed that I would have an hour to discuss with the wolves everything and be back into the protecting of my big vampire brothers. Plus, Emmett enjoyed spending time with me and getting to watch me be clumsy so I didn't mind.

Emmett drove too fast as we neared La Push as always.

"Remember Bella, if Jacob tries anything funny, I will personally rip his arms off." He smiled flashing his teeth.

I laughed at his ridiculous expression.

"Thanks Emmett." I chuckled as Emmett smiled, his face serious.

I felt anxious about being without them. I know the wolves could protect me but still, I felt uneasy.

Emmett parked the car at the treaty and flashed round to open my door.

"I'll see you later Emmett." I forced a smile, my heart pounding. Emmett sensed my hesitation. His eyes were kind.

"Hey, you'll be okay and then in an hour I'll be right here okay?" He hugged me quickly.

I thanked him as he smiled and drove away,

Jacob smirked as I crossed the treaty.

"Wow who knew leaches could be nice?" He chuckled as I hit his arm.

We walked for what seemed like hours, deeper into the forest, to discuss tactics.

The meeting with the wolves went smoothly and they thanked me for the input. I could tell they were eager to get to kill a vampire.

The air was cold in the woods and a shivered, standing closer to Jacob.

Sam and the others slowly disappeared from view as Jacob and I walked further. We talked like the old days and everything was fine until suddenly.

I should have known there were some topics of discussion that would set him off.

"Graduation!" He spat, pulling away from me.

"Seriously Bella, before you've even lived?!" He glowered in anger.

Frustration soared through me.

"Jacob, it's my choice! They're my family!" My face blushed red. With everything going on he seriously wants to fight about this?

"Well Bella, when you're one of them, you'll be dead to me. Let's just start now. I'm done."

He turned in the direction we came, phasing and sprinting away in seconds.

Tears of anger ran down my cheeks.

Why did he make everything so difficult.

I tripped as I kept walking, the air temperature dropping under the green trees. I stumbled on a mossy rock but regained my balance. Whatever. He can sulk about it all he wants. I exhaled, realising all the anger.

I rounded the bend ahead when suddenly I realised there were more trees. I was sure I was out of the trail by now. My previous anger had me walking quickly and I would be st the road by now.

I suddenly began to panic. I was lost. In a forest with no cell reception and a malicious vampire out on the loose.

I began to run.

Surely the path was just up ahead. Man I was going to kill Jacob.

Emmett and Jasper would be worried soon. It had definitely been more than an hour however I hoped I was back into Forks now and had crossed the boundary ages ago, judging by how fast I was walking.

I cried as I continued running and stumbling, trying to find the path.

The wind blew violently and the ground squelched under my feet.

A rustle in the bush ahead made my feet stop.

I figure emerged.

I froze in pure panic. It was the missing boy I recognised from the posters. Riley Biers. Only his eyes were red, his skin pale.

My heart pounded in my chest as my feet felt glued to the ground.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Bella Swan." His voice was menacing as he smiled. My breath came out in gasps as my eyes watered.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Riley, Victoria's partner, and I'm here to hurt you." His teeth flashed into a smirk. I stumbled backwards as he stalked forward, coming closer to my face.

"Unfortunately, Victoria wants to do the killing part herself, but I'm here to take you to her." He flashed his brilliant white teeth.

"Please. Don't." I stumbled, trembling.

"You're her slave. You'll never be like her other partner,James." I said, my voice cracking at my feigned tough persona.

His face contorted into an evil scowl.

"Who do you think you are!" He bellowed.

I sprinted to the opposite direction when he flashed in front of me. I was soaring through the freezing air and I hit the ground, my head taking the most impact. I blinked in dizziness as he continued to stalk me, quickly standing up.

"Let me teach you your place." Riley lunged forward. I prepared myself to die as he crouched and lunged at me.

I screamed when a flash of white intercepted his attack.

Vicious snarls growled as I suddenly realised it was Emmett and Jasper.

I trembled in fear and immediately turned to sprint further into the forest. I pumped my arms violently, ignoring the dizziness in my head. Tears ran down my face as my breathing rasped and I kept pushing my legs harder. He was going to kill me.

A large figure stopped right in front of me as my momentum crashed into a stone cold chest .

I screamed an ear splitting sound and began thrashing.

"Bella! Easy, Easy it's just us! He's gone, he's gone!" Emmett steadied me upright holding onto my arms. Jasper stood beside him, rubbing my back reassuringly and radiating calm.

"You're alright, you're safe." Jasper stared warmly into my eyes as my breathing began to slow.

Emmett bent down, still holding my arms, making me look into his eyes.

"Bella, you need to tell me where you're hurt." His eyes were full of anger.

My breathing was still gasping as my heart pounded.

I didn't respond. What if Riley came back or Victoria was close?

Jasper sent new waves of calm through me.

I couldn't find words to open my mouth, my heart still pounding loud in my ears.

"Emmett, I can feel she's in pain." Jasper said, his voice strained and his eyes murderous.

Emmett clenched his joy as he tried again.

"Bella?"

My head pounded the dizziness getting worse by the second.

I could hear them calling my name in fear as I felt my body go limp and my eyes close.


End file.
